Master Control
by dojalo08
Summary: Set after Seras joins Hellsing. Will Integra claim what was always hers...or will it claim her? NEW CHAPTER UP
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I do not own Hellsing or make any money from this story.

Words in (mean Integra's inner dialogue)

* * *

><p>Integra sat in the back of her Rolls Royce and shut her eyes forcefully. She was fuming, her hands shook and clenched unconsciously.<p>

She reached into her jacket pocket and snatched a cigar. Gritting it between her teeth, she quickly lit and exhaled.

The car pulled away from Cheddar Village promptly while she watched the trees pass in the dimness and tried to calm herself.

Taking deep breaths she took in the recent proceedings. According to her vampire, the girl was held captive by the target, threatened with rape and number of other horrible things. She was given the choice of the true death or the undead and chose Alucard. Integra knew that brainless girl wanted him, wanted to be like him, with him, one with him (what woman wouldn't...her mind whispered) and he was oh so pleased to oblige her.

She bashed her fist against the armrest with new vigor. This whole situation was offensive.

Integra knew she had to compose herself fully before arriving back at the estate. Even if her mental shields were intact he could always see it in her eyes. She knew this was what he wanted. He wanted her to feel jealous and worthless. She would not expose her feelings to him so easily

* * *

><p>Integra sat behind her desk doing controlled breathing exercises Walter had taught her. Breathe in through your mouth, out through your nose...mouth nose...mouth nose..."This is absolute rubbish!" She yanked her side drawer out and grabbed a cigar while reaching in her jacket to find a lighter.<p>

The snap pop and scent of a match being struck caused her to lift her head to find a flame waiting.

"That was quite a display of control Master." There was a taunting smile set on his lips.

She narrowed her eyes at him, but leaned forward anyway despite her annoyance. Once her cigar was lit she straightened her back and rested her eyes on Alucard's, "Sit down servant. We need to further discuss your recent actions."

He looked down on her from his position in front of her desk. "Hmmm Master. What is left to discuss? You stated we keep her or she will be silenced. I assumed you would be content, I will no longer have much time to distract you while you work." His smile spread wider across his face, "Is that not what you complained about incessantly?"

Integra shifted slightly in her chair (breathe in the mouth, out the nose... try to remain calm and collected)."You did this without my consent. Hellsing needs no other vampire agents. Now we must feed her, clothe her and train her. Did you not give any consideration to what my orders would be on the matter?"

"But the police girl has great assets. Even you should be able to recognize that Master." His smile spread to an impossible degree. Integra's eyes widened in anger at his baiting comment.

She knew he wanted her to react.

She knew it would be a wrong move.

She knew she was going to do it anyway.

"The Police Girl?" she hissed. "Now you've given her a silly pet name? And I know nothing of her assets Alucard. I do not look for such things in my soldiers." She stood and walked around her desk to face him. She snatched his tie in her hand and jerked him down so they're faces were inches from each other.

"I am your Master...or have you forgotten every event of the previous decade? This is a betrayal of trust." Her voice was dangerously low and her eyes were blue fire but her heart slammed inside her.

He held her gaze while his smile remained the same, "Jealousy suits you Integra." He took an unneeded breath while leaning forward slightly, "And your anger is intoxicating."

His words brought a brief prickle to her skin. A flash of teasing words and deliberate actions from over the years slashed through her mind and it made her still. She felt every delicious fleeting touch he had given and all the lonely nights spent in her sheets wishing he were there between them. Underneath her anger was the ache for her monster she could scarcely admit to feeling.

This recent (in her furtive opinion) infidelity was something she had never thought probable. It stung her to the core. A passing mental image of Alucard touching (a hand running teasingly up her thigh) that pathetic girl yanked her back to the present.

Integra took a strong drag on her cigar and blew the smoke directly into his flawless features. He chuckled darkly and his grin faded.

"You realize my Master that in your elevated state you've let your precious mental shields down. I cannot only sense but also caress your every thought. I can taste your desire." His face drew even closer, their noses almost touching. His hand came up to seize her face as he spoke into her lips.

"I grow tired of toying with you Integra. After all these years and you still cannot speak your wishes aloud."

Her stomach was unexpectedly in her chest accompanied by a horrible sinking feeling...How could she have been so stupid? She felt shame wash over her. Alucard knew how she truly felt. He saw how she cherished the memories of every time he touched her and every look overflowing with dark promise he had given her. The game was up and she saw it reflected in his eyes.

Integra decided she had two options: be foolish and deny the lot or give in and confess.

She attempted to pull away and compose herself but he used his hold on her jaw to slam the back of her body into the desk. His hands then rested on the furniture at either side, pinning her to the spot. She felt his body bear down on hers as the breath was knocked out of her chest. She became aware of a frenzy of incredible longing running though her veins like an inferno; it was taking control... burning away the entirety of her self-discipline and restraint.

She pulled her hand out and back and struck him across the face. Her breath was hitching in her throat, "I dishonor my name and my Queen for what purpose? So you can replace me with a dim witted sex toy? You bloody idiot! Of course I desire you!"

He answered her with what started as a low chuckle. She felt it begin to rumble through his chest and then explode as rakish laughter. There was no mocking in his response; it was pure dominance he exuded. It flowed off of him in waves as he drew their lips together for the first time. She tasted his control and knew she had lost, played into his hand perfectly, shown weakness for him (give in...its what you want...). His sadistic way of always manipulating every part of her being made her no longer sure of who or what was running her inner dialogue (does that really matter...)

He deepened the kiss by slowly sliding his tongue between her lips. She felt him smile when she softly moaned back into his mouth. He ran his hands from her waist down to her hips and gripped her firmly. Every move was forceful but taken unhurriedly and it made her body burn with anticipation. Suddenly she felt his lips pulling away and she opened her eyes to meet his. His eyes burned back at her and he smirked, "You taste luscious Master... and the way your body responds to my touch is enthralling...so similar to the Police Girl..."

Her hand crashed into his face again lightening fast but in the blink of an eye his arms had reached under her legs and set her roughly on top of the desk. Their lips crashed together and she panted into his mouth (need this...want this). He felt so marvelous pressing himself into her heat. She could feel him through her pants and ground against him. This is what she had fantasized about for years. She didn't want the control; didn't want to be The Iron Maiden or The Ice Queen. She wanted him to strip her of authority and make her feel diminutive and powerless. She wanted to be a victim of his fury.

She felt him explicitly invade her mind and relish at her private thoughts. "You fucking bastard..." she hissed into his mouth while his hands were everywhere at once: pulling her shirt out from her slacks, holding her hips to meet his while also running through her hair. She attempted to knock his coat to the floor and rip through the buttons on his shirt when she realized she was bound by his darkness and could not even raise a hand.

Never breaking the kiss, he spoke into her mind, "I could make you scream my name Integra...is that what you want?" She felt his hardness pulsating against her through their clothing and the delicious friction between them made her pant.

"Do you want me to fuck you Master?" His words spoken so intimately into her mind made her whimper and spread her legs in an invitation. He took this opportunity to shove her back roughly so she laid flat on the desk, giving him a full view of her flushed and inviting body.

One hand went to her throat as he leaned down and whispered into her ear, "I will make you my whore...if only for one night." As he spoke his other hand went to the front of her slacks and ripped them away swiftly. His abrupt violence sent a fresh charge of heat searing through her belly and made her back arch, pushing herself closer to his hand.

"I want my true name on your lips when you cum for me Integra." His words on her neck and the presence of his shadows caressing caused goose bumps to break out all over her body. She moaned loudly as she felt him slowly slide his finger over her folds. She bucked her hips but the hand at her throat clamped down and she stilled.

"You will have pleasure when I deem it, little impatient Integra", he growled lightly as he trailed his lips teasingly down the middle of her naked form. He deftly began playing with her swollen clit, making her gasp and arch her back further as he inflicted pain through brusquely rubbing and flicking, his gloves pulling at her sensitive skin.

She leaned forward and pulled at her shadow bonds, desperately trying to rip and tear at his fully clothed form. She watched an elegant finger leisurely penetrate her, slowly entering and exiting and she thought just the sight of his face alone would drive her mad.

She yanked at her bonds a second time, spurred on by the need to feel his bare skin against her own (you could declare an Order...COMMAND him to give you what you need...).

No sooner had the thought flashed across her mind that she felt a paralyzing force strike her across the mouth. A palm withdrew with inhuman speed. She stifled a sob as she ran her tongue across her teeth and tasted blood. She dared not respond any further, the grin on his lips was reserved for battle and it caused her flesh to crawl knowing it was intended for her.

"I am in your being...every breath you take, every moan and gasp belongs to me. I am the Master tonight Integra...


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Hellsing or it's characters and I am not making any money from this story

Authors Note: (inner dialogue)

* * *

><p>"I am in your being…every breath you take, every moan and gasp belongs to me. I am the Master tonight Integra…"<p>

The vampire gazed down at his master. Her body was picturesque…so vibrant…yet so fragile. Golden olive skin glistened while she quivered beneath his looming form. Her breasts heaved with desire but her eyes were brimming with pain. If he had possessed any breath in his body, the sight would have stolen it.

Nosferatu like himself were truly flawless creatures, but mortality was beyond beautiful to him. Humans were so oblivious of how close they were to death at any moment (snap her neck) and always trusted they were in safe hands (in my hands). But the duality of humanity was what was so interesting to him. They could choose to be angels or demons and each day was a fresh start until death claimed them.

Of course there was always the positive aspect to being eternal (the blood is the life)…

His eyes scraped over his master's (slave) slender neck and he felt his tongue swell. He could almost taste her…Her life force drawn out through every deep swallow, her essence coursing through his veins. The blood of a Hellsing would quench his thirst like no other. He bit down on his own tongue until blood filled his mouth…tonight was not about the blood. He knew with a little more (play)time he could have her begging for his sharp kiss, but that (absolute retribution) was for another night…

He drew his shadows back from her arms and used them to elevate her off the desk. She hovered and rotated in the air for a few moments before he dropped her onto her hands and knees.

The crack of her bones colliding with the hard surface hit him straight in the groin. Integra's mouth opened in a voiceless scream and he attempted to stifle the urge to moan aloud. After a moment, his features regained their contemplative countenance. The look on his face resembled an artist assessing his work, planning his every stroke to achieve the ultimate result.

He languidly tongued a fang as he sent a shadow to gather her arms behind her back, while another pushed her face into the unyielding surface of the desk. He heard her breath hissing from between her teeth… whether it was from the position her head was in or out of anger…he didn't care to determine… either way was excellent by him.

His head rested in his hand and then tilted to the side in appraisal (perfect). Dark mirth spread across his features. He let a short chuckle escape his lips. He enjoyed her this way, her ass in the air, hands bound and her sex humiliatingly exposed to greedy eyes.

It was time to (break her) finish this.

His clothing twisted and dissolved into his being and his hair grew and shifted around his body. His shadows throbbed then receded. They were replaced by tendrils of hair stroking her skin, even while keeping her arms restrained.

He closed the gap between their bodies, causing his pulsing erection to press against her entrance. He took his cock into his hand and rubbed it across her folds unhurriedly, relishing the way her hips revolved against him attempting to force an entry.

She was obviously a slow learner and needed another lesson in (pain) patience.

His right hand came down across her left ass cheek like lightning. Her head jerked up in shock and pain and he took the opportunity to grab a fistful of hair in his right hand. His breath ghosted across her neck, "I believe we discussed this earlier Integra, I am the Master tonight."

He released his member then slammed two gloved fingers into her while yanking her head back in unison. Her muscles clenched around him as the discomfited angle of her body drove his fingers deep inside of her. He pumped them in and out of her at a face pace, hitting her soft spot with each stroke.

Her knees shook as the pleasure built. "Alucard…", she whimpered, "please…".

A grin split across his face (Break her…Make her beg).

He rapidly pulled his fingers from her, winning an even superior whimper from his Master. He brought the same gloved hand swiftly to Integra's panting mouth. She eagerly took his fingers between her lips and flavored her own arousal. He swirled his digits around her tongue, ran them across her swollen lips and put them deep into her mouth. He leaned over, sadistic glee spread across his face an inch from her own, his hungry eyes watching her reactions to the teasing,

"I can desecrate you without even a bit of hesitation, an once of regret…because I am a monster. I will wield the gun and determine its aim. I will put the ammo in the magazine, pull the slide and undo the safety. But…I need your objective. What are your orders Integra?" Even while he mocked her, his voice dripped like honey through her body and coiled in her lower stomach.

His erection pressed teasingly at her quivering opening yet again and she became overwhelmed by the collective sensations. He felt her mind relinquish her last bit of strength and pride (smirk).

She sucked on the fingers invading her mouth and moaned, "Please…Alucard…just fuck me…"

"Please…WHO?" His gloved hand came down on her ass again,

"MASTER…Please…Master… fuck me!"

She felt his cold tip pulsating against her heat and groaned breathlessly,

"Oh my God…."

"I know nothing of God…only this…", with a growl and a powerful thrust he seated himself fully inside her, ripping through her cherished barrier. She cried out in pleasure as her sacred blood spattered against his hips. He clawed at her flesh and she met each of his furious thrusts with one of her own.

Alucard raised his burning eyes to the portrait on the far wall and his sadistic laugh rung out (Never be mine?Who is Master now Abraham).

Roughly wrenching her head back by the hair, he purred in her ear, "Cum for your monster Integra…"

Her walls gripped him on command. Her fluid flowed down the inside of her thighs while his name penetrated every corner of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Hellsing or make any money from this story.

Authors's Note: So, I meant Master Control to be just a one shot-ish story...But my friend Rabbit requested an AxI story, and the end result wound up being a kind of continuation of this plot. There will be one chapter posted after this one. I'm warning you there will be gun play in the later chapter...if you're not into that...YOU SHOULD BE...it's Hellsing...come on now... :) I've also changed the POV from third person to first person, sorry if that confuses the flow of the story.

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed and favorited this drabble!

_italiics=inner dialogue_

* * *

><p><em>That sadistic bastard<em>…

With direction from Walter I raided the tool closet and found a sledgehammer. I made my way down to the sublevels, taking my fury out on the already crumbling stone walls while I stalked.

I kicked his door in. I entered and stopped and stared at his coffin…_his last earthly domain….what a fucking joke_. I brought the hammer down once and the lid splintered. The sound of his beloved coffin cracking sent adrenaline through my veins. I brought the hammer down over and over. Shit was flying. I would smash it to splinters. I would grind it into dust if I could. _Now he wouldn't have a place to defile that little vampire slut anymore_.

I noticed I was crying half way through, _fuck it. You can't just toy with me. I'll destroy everything you hold dear and then rip your heart out of your dead chest and use it as an ashtray. After what you did to me, you deserved this…and more. _

I threw away the sledge hammer and began to beat against the wood with my fists. I didn't stop until my gloves turned crimson. _I gave you everything and you tossed it away for some worthless twat._ With a final stomp from my boot the coffin was completely unrecognizable…just a pile of useless tender. I pulled my pistol from its holster and loaded my emergency silver bullet clip. I emptied it into the pile of shit for good measure.

I peeled the blood soaked gloves from my swollen hands and tossed them casually into the pile. _My little calling card_. My hands were a mangled mess. I might have broken a knuckle and I would definitely scar. Tears rolled down my face, while I laughed hysterically and strode out through the darkness.

* * *

><p>I took a seat behind my desk. Alucard would be back from the mission at any moment. I sat there and waited patiently. A smile to rival his own painted my lips. My heart beat erratically waiting for the confrontation.<p>

I wished I could be there…see the smugness drop from his face and the light leave his eyes. All because of me. I honestly didn't know what to expect, would he try to harm me? _I hope so._

But the unknown made waiting so much more sweet. I loaded and cocked my pistol again, hoping for the chance to put it against his skull and pull the trigger. I imagined the muzzle pressing against his forehead, something like fear in his beautiful eyes as he begged fruitlessly for forgiveness.

The room suddenly dropped in temperature and I sensed wrath blanket the room. The lights flickered and went out. Not fazed in the least…I lit another cigar, propped my feet up and waited, gun in hand.

He materialized in front of the desk. Tentacles of blackness surrounded him and they seemed to breathe and pulse with their own life. I was starring down the yawning barrel of his Casull. I looked past the giant weapon to his face. His expression was a mask of barely suppressed mania. I stared back and raised my own gun to mirror his.

"I should destroy you, treacherous woman."

I stood suddenly and the chair flew against the back wall, "Don't speak to me, you fucking pig. This is not the fifteenth century. I'm a woman and you are my slave, whether you like it or not. I will punish you accordingly. Now crawl back to your hole like a good boy."

His features tightened, his eyes were slits. I saw his trigger finger tense.

"Never raise your weapon to me again. You might come home next time to find your little concubine staked and headless." I ashed my cigar and took a drag, still aiming the pistol at his face.

"I might do it anyway...just for the satisfaction of taking everything from you…again."

The madness died from his eyes, and in dull wonder he looked at me. "You smashed my coffin…my one possession…because you were…_jealous?"_

I tightened the grip on my pistol. "Yes. I did."

I felt his hysteria rising again through our mental connection. Laughter bubbled forth from his mouth suddenly. It rose and rose to an infuriating pitch. The cacophony made me want to cover my ears.

"Don't mock me, Servant." But my orders fell on deaf ears. I thought I would go mad if he carried on like this for much longer. The fact he was laughing at me made it that much more unbearable.

I stomped to the other side of my desk. "STOP ALUCARD."

His back bent unnaturally as his cackling reached a new climax. My teeth were grinding and my chest was so tight I could barely breathe. I pulled the trigger once. Nothing. Then again, and again and again. Muzzle flashes lit the room. The offending noise stopped. I let out breath I didn't know I was holding.

His posture returned to its upright position. His gun still remained trained on my head. Blood poured from his chest from multiple wounds. That old smirk had returned.

He rapidly approached my desk with a speed I couldn't follow. My legs tried to fold under me and I leaned back for support. I felt the cold sting of heavy steel pressing against my forehead before I could blink.

"See, now why couldn't you have done that instead?" His voice was a silky dangerous whisper. I tried to feel nothing, no fear, no anxiety. My heart and my breathing must be in my control. He didn't deserve a reaction.

The gun trailed lightly down my face. It felt like he was marking me while he drawled wicked honey in my ear.

"You know you need not destroy my things in order to win my attention. You know I only live to serve you."

I nimbly lifted my ass onto the desk, trying to put some space between me and the huge weapon. Slender fingers came out and pulled my shirt to expose a shoulder. My heart skipped a beat as the Casull made its way to the hollow of my throat.

"Our last treat seems to have left you wanting. It was my mistake to neglect my master so horribly."

I felt the cold breeze of his words drift across my exposed collarbone and shoulder. Every word he said seemed laced and dripping with poison. This was dangerous. I was trying to keep my own pride and anxiety in check, but his attentions were causing conflicting emotions to embrace one another. His head dipped down into my lap while the gun remained at my throat and I felt a rush of heat in my lower stomach. He pulled my shirt out of my slacks and nipped lightly at the skin around my navel.

"Your exquisiteness pales the police girl in comparison."

A red mantle of jealousy settled over my vision, shattering my show of control and my lust was forgotten... I also forgot about the gun pressed against my neck. I spit into his upturned face. Saliva dripped down the side of his nose and ran down his cheek, marring his unholy beauty. His expression was unchanged as a deadly pause hung in the air. I could taste iron fear coursing and pounding through my blood and hear my heart hammering in my chest.

Full of menacing grace, he rose to loom above me. His free hand shot out and rooted and fisted in the hair at the nape of my neck. He claimed the open space between my thighs. The gun settled above my heart.

He used the barrel of the Casull to bust through the buttons on my blouse, leaving me exposed in only my bra. My chest was burning from the swift and rough touch of metal. I could be bleeding but I didn't dare take my eyes from his. The gun came back up to press into my heart again. He was pushing so hard it was becoming hard to breathe. My chest was heaving wildly. I could see the tops of my breasts swelling under my chin. My neck was stiffening more and more with each second. His face was so close, all I could see was the fiery swirl of his eyes.

"You were always such an impudent child… Make an apology and lick it off, Integra. I will make sure to give you the same courtesy."

I swallowed with an audible click. He saw me hesitate and gained a fresh grip on my hair and wrenched me down flat on the desk. My feet left the floor and I knew I had lost the game again.

My fear and anger suddenly twisted together and became an almost maddening need once more. Almost everything he did made me want him, but in these private moments I needed him to take the leash and be the Master in order to get real satisfaction. When he finally took absolute control, it was like he filled a void inside of me, the pain brought sense and order to my life.

After the first time, he hadn't come back to me. It had been weeks since he took my virginity and thoughts of him had plagued my mind endlessly. I would masturbate nightly, trying to soothe my nerves, but nothing could compare to him. Of course I hadn't approached him, that would be ridiculous and undignified…so I let my sexual anxiety get the best of me…and broke his shit.

_This was what I've been waiting for_..._dont ruin it._

My tongue came out enthusiastically and licked up from the corner of his mouth to under his eye…_like licking marble_. My head returned to rest on the desk and I gave him my sweetest smile.

"My apologies. Is that better **Master**?" I punctuated the last word with a shameless grind on his cock. A deep chuckle left his throat as his hands left my body and rested beside me. I heard the clack of the gun settling against the polished wood. I didn't know how uncomfortable it had made me until it wasn't pointed at me anymore. I almost let out a sigh of relief, but knew better.

Hair tumbled over his eyes, but I could still see his blazing expression. His eyes were slowly drifting down my body, calculating and planning. My skin was itching everywhere they landed…_touch me._

Both of his dead hands began to rub my torso. His cold fingers ran harshly down my flat stomach to the top of my slacks, and then back up again. His eyes were on my tan skin as it molded under his hands.

An elegant hand ran up between the plain of my breasts and rubbed the taught skin of my chest and then traveled up to my neck. He squeezed his fist around my throat, not hard enough to choke me, just enough to cause my veins to pulse beneath his palm.

I couldn't stop rubbing against him. The drag of clothing on clothing was delicious. Long arms came around my back and undid my bra. Cold air blew across my nipples and I let out a shivering sigh. My breasts were aching to be touched. I arched my back and pushed them into his icy palms. I heard a hissing intake of breath and my panties were instantly damp. _Did he realize he was breathing?_

He chest was rising and falling in time with mine. His hands finished their tantalizing course down my body and he delicately undid the metal clasp of my pants and pulled the zipper down. My eyes were glued to his actions. I bit my lip in anticipation. Wool glided down my thighs as he pulled the garment off me. The scent of my arousal flooded his nostrils; his eyes were burning holes in my panties. They were pale silk and the outline of my pussy was hard to miss. His eyes flicked to mine.

"Take them off for me. Slowly."

I eagerly obeyed him. My knees came up quickly as shaky hands started to pull down the fabric of my underwear.

"Spread your legs for me." I parted my damp thighs to give him a better view. Alucard's unconscious breathing grew heavier as I lifted my ass to remove the panties. His enrapt face was hovering between my legs and a blush bloomed on my cheeks from the attention. The silk pooled at my ankles and I waited breathlessly.

"Put your arms above your head." Excitement coiled in my lower stomach from the sharp command. My mind went back to our previous tryst_. I know how to play this game._ I opened my legs wider before his face and put my hands above my head. Dragging my teeth over my lip, I gave him a _fuck me_ face. Thinking about being restrained by all those pulsing probing shadows made my blood rush and sing.

I closed my eyes in delicious anticipation. Something foreign made contact with my sensitive skin and a shock ripped through me hard enough to make me jump. The Casull was pressed firmly against my….


End file.
